Cyber Controller
Cyber Controllers are the ones who direct lesser ranking Cybermen. First Cyber Controller This Cyber Controller is first seen when Merlin is busy foraging for Toadstools. He captures Merlin and intends to convert him into a Cyberman. Luckily, the Eleventh Doctor and Tyrant save him. In the Second Season, the Cyber Controller is seen playing Go Fish with the Eleventh and Tenth Doctors along with a Dalek. After their game, he and the Dalek encounter Skaldak trying to rescue Sclar from Rassilon. Davros then shows up and electrocutes Skaldak, before imprisoning him with Sclar. The Cyber Controller also watches the Doctors take part in a race against one of his elite Cybermen. He then makes minor appearances throughout the series up until Season 5 where he is killed by the Draconian Prince. Second Cyber Controller In Season 11, another Cyber Controller menaces the Doctor. He and his army of Cybermen are attacking a group of humans on the planet Weblus, intending to capture them and convert them. However, the humans do a pretty decent job of keeping him and his forces at bay. He is ultimately killed in the 7th episode of Season 11 when Commander Titus electrocutes a door that he is trying to open. Unfortunately, it turns out that this Cyber Controller is just a pawn to the real Cyber Controller. Third Cyber Controller Upon finding out that his pawn has been defeated, this Cyber Controller decides to take matters into his own hands, thus becoming the main antagonist of Seasons 11-13. In the 9th episode of Season 11, he arrives in his Cyber-Ship and promptly starts killing the soldiers who, up until now, have been doing a good job at repelling the Cybermen. The Doctors and company start to speak to him to try and get him to leave the humans alone. Ultimately, when the Black Dalek shows up, he decides to send his Cybermen to fight the Daleks after they refuse an alliance. This results in a big war which is only broken up when the Master summons Azal. After Azal self-destructs, he escapes, taking the First, Seventh, Eighth, War, Ninth and Twelfth Doctors as prisoners. In Season 12, he returns to capture the humans, slaughtering anyone who tries to stop him. After it is revealed that Commander Azaxyr is working for the Cyber Controller, the Eleventh Doctor's intervention allows the heroes to escape with Alpha Centauri. In Season 13, he and Azaxyr get a group of prisoners from a prison ship to convert into Cybermen so they can conquer the universe. They also find Omega and recruit him into their ranks so he can get his revenge on the Doctors. It is also revealed that the Cyber Controller has captured an Ice Queen named Iraxxa, and will kill her if Azaxyr refuses to do his bidding. Unfortunately for him, Commander Azaxyr betrays him in the season finale due to the Doctors reminding him of Skaldak's legacy. After the partially converted Commander Titus jams a Sonic Lance into the Cyber Controller's arm, the Cyber Controller kills him, only to die from being blasted by Azaxyr. Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased